LETARGO
by Evy Silvaneiro
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE "TORPOR". Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Alma só quer ter uma vida normal, mas ao conhecer Antero durante uma viagem, ela começa a ter visões estranhas. Mais confusão e perigo para sua vida. U. A.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Eu estava com medo. Muito medo. Eu sabia o que iria encontrar, sabia desde o começo. Mas isso não era, digamos, uma motivação para seguir em frente.

Mas era preciso.

E aí... Eu dei o primeiro passo em direção à escuridão.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Uma frase que eu adoraria dizer agora seria "de volta à normalidade". Infelizmente, ela estava riscada do meu vocabulário por toda a eternidade desde o Festival Cultural da minha escola. O rapaz novo, aliás, um supergato, se revelou o deus do amor da mitologia grega, e ele acha que sou sua amada Psique, a mortal que ele transformou em deusa e blábláblá. Vanusa, a garota mais bambambam da minha sala, gastou charme, roupa e sapato tentando chamar a atenção de Eros, o rapaz novo, e não conseguindo, achou que devia me tirar do caminho. Hum. E aqui estava eu, inteiraça, enquanto que Vanusa estava no hospital, depois de rolar comigo pela escada.

Eu deveria estar morta. Pela segunda vez. Alguma coisa deveria estar me prendendo a Terra, só pode.

Precisava de férias, sério. Já que era julho mesmo, era a oportunidade perfeita de ficar quieta no meu canto, pondo as idéias em seus devidos lugares. Mas quem disse que eu, LOGO EU, conseguiria cumprir uma tarefa, digamos, simples? Eu nunca faço o que me disponho a QUERER fazer. Não tem jeito. Não tenho mais salvação...

... Pois Eros estava sempre ao meu lado, até nos meus sonhos.

Ainda bem que não nasci homem.

- Ei, Alma, já são nove e meia da manhã, levanta!

Ai, ai, mas as férias não nasceram JUSTAMENTE para não se fazer nada? Nunca fiz questão da cafonice vulgo "acampamento de férias"... Se bem que, quando meus pais estavam neste mundo, o máximo que eu ficava na minha cama quentinha era até as oito. Mas já que sou uma adolescente mesmo, o que seria da minha vida sem quebrar algumas regrinhas idiotas?

- Tomás, vai encher o saco de outro...

Meu irmão, como se pode imaginar, estava uma pilha. Ele se organizava para viajar, tinha alguma coisa a ver com algum congresso ou curso, sei lá, e parecia que sua irmã dorminhoca (euzinha) estava de alguma forma atrapalhando. Eu tenho para mim que Tomás adora se estressar. Ele bem que poderia usar umas orelhas de coelho cor de rosa e dizer "compre as pilhas que duram mais!", e ganhar algum dinheiro com isso, em vez de me chatear.

E lá foi ele ligar o som. The Killers e o Senhor Otimista. Ah, que ótimo. Pelo menos não foi Slipknot, como no outro dia. Horrível, horrível. Detesto música que mais parece filme de terror. Obviamente, também detesto filmes de terror.

Mas eu não consigo dormir com alguém cantando a plenos pulmões de que está com ciúmes enquanto sua amada está com outro... Levantei, muito contrariada. Resmungando, praguejando, fui ao banheiro.

Aaaah, eu não precisava só de férias escolares. Precisava, necessitava, implorava por férias de Tomás. Ele conseguia me tirar do sério como ninguém!

- Anda logo, Alma!

Se eu não estivesse com a boca cheia de pasta dental, eu teria falado um palavrão. Daqueles bem feios mesmo. Só de raiva, devo ter ficado uns cinco minutos _polindo_ meus dentes. Eu queria _mesmo_ chatear o meu irmão tanto quanto ele me chateava. E parece que eu estava conseguindo.

- Alma, morreu no banheiro, foi?

- Caramba, Tomás! – gritei – Me erra! Eu vou ficar aqui o tempo que eu quiser, droga!

- Anda, eu preciso falar contigo!

Lavei minha boca, pus a escova no lugar, e fechei o armário – a passo de tartaruga. Joguei água rosto e quando fui pegar a toalha...

Minha mão esquerda estava tremendo. Ultimamente, estava acontecendo muito. De repente, sem motivo nenhum, minha mão começava a tremer. Eu balancei e balancei, mas o treme-treme continuava. Enxuguei o rosto, e saí do banheiro. Quando cheguei à sala, minha mão estava normal. Que estranho.

- Que foi, majestade?

- Não me chame assim, Alma. Sabes que não gosto.

- E daí? Sou adolescente. Minha missão é chatear os adultos.

Tomás levou a mão à testa e suspirou. Bom sinal.

- Como você sabe, estou indo viajar...

- Sim, e é a melhor notícia do ano!

- Por favor, Alma...

Eu fiz o sinal de zíper na minha boca.

- Bom, estou indo viajar e ficarei fora até a semana que vem. Mas você não pode ficar sozinha e então... Que tal passares esses dias na casa de sua tia Ângela?

UAU. Acho que meus olhos quase saíram das órbitas. Tia Ângela, irmã de minha mãe, morava na cidade vizinha, e era o tipo de pessoa "do mundo" como gostava de se definir. Vivia viajando, fazendo exposições – ela é fotógrafa, daquelas mega-profissionais.

- E quando foi que ela voltou? – perguntei, ainda meio surpresa.

- Liguei para ela hoje, mais cedo. Foi pura sorte tê-la encontrado, voltou há poucos dias.

- Hum...

- E então?

- Pergunta: por que você não fica pra onde está indo e me deixa com a tia Ângela? Tipo, PRA SEMPRE?

Posso jurar que ele empalideceu. Depois que meus pais morreram, eu fiquei com Tomás porque ele é meu irmão – na verdade, meio-irmão – e, como tia Ângela estava viajando na época... Vocês sabem, ela não poderia ficar comigo devido ao seu trabalho e blábláblá.

- Alma, eu estou tentando...

- Conviver pacificamente? Ah, desculpe, mas acho que está tudo muito claro. E, ah, sim, eu vou pra casa da tia Ângela. Será ótimo tirar férias desse ambiente familiar tão fake.

Girei nos meus calcanhares, com uma das mãos na parede (estava sem a bengala), e já ia para o meu quarto quando Tomás me chamou. Fiquei do jeito que estava, de costas para ele.

- Alma... minha irmã... Eu sei que errei. Mas faz tanto tempo! Será que não dá... Para... Me perdoa, por favor!

As palavras de Tomás saíram tremidas de sua boca; era a primeira vez que o ouvia chamar de "minha irmã". Eu senti algo quente surgir no meu coração e percebi que meus olhos estavam úmidos. Minha mão esquerda começava a tremer de novo.

- Alma... – Tomás ia continuar a falar quando a campainha tocou. – Está esperando alguém?

- Não. – respondi, tentando parecer calma. – Mas a essa hora, só pode ser o Seth. Ele me convidou para assistir a um torneio de skate.

Eu fiquei onde estava, parada, com a mão direita na parede, enquanto ouvia os passos de Tomás em direção à porta. Ele a destrancou, e seja lá quem estivesse do lado de fora, deu para ouvir um suspiro de irritação e um seco "ah, é você"... Tomás o deixou entrar, e disse, alteando a voz:

- Alma, é pra você!

- Quem é? – perguntei, ainda de costas para a sala.

- Sou eu. – respondeu uma voz masculina, que fez meu coração disparar. Uma voz que se tornou muito conhecida para mim nos últimos tempos.

Eu me virei e lá estava ele. Meu Cupido... Meu próprio deus do Amor... Eros.

...

_Continua..._

...

* * *

_Como notaram, aí está a continuação de "Torpor", fanfic de Eros e Psiquê, terminada em 2011. Sei que demorei um ano para publicar "Letargo", mas precisava de um tempo para recomeçar, depois de tudo o que passei (quem leu a primeira parte sabe do que se trata). Eu ainda não terminei de escrever, alguns capítulos não foram escritos, outros eu terei que refazer, mas está tudo planejado, sei como será a história do começo ao fim. Quem quiser dar uma olhada na primeira parte, é só ir até ao meu profile e clicar em "Torpor" (é, pois me parece que o site simplesmente não permite que eu poste o link aqui... que #$ %). Boa Leitura!_


End file.
